


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Porn, College Student Sanghyuk, Dramedy, Drunk Texting, Former Porn Star Taekwoon, M/M, Past Sanghyuk/OMC, Pianist Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Romantic Comedy, Sanghyuk-centric, Sexting, Taekwoon-centric, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Work In Progress, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sanghyuk didn't mean to get drunk and attempt to send naked picture of himself to his ex-boyfriend.And he definitely didn't mean to send it to random stranger by mistake.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**7:25 PM**

"So the night's been treating you alright I hope?"

Sanghyuk hears Hakyeon sigh on the other end."Have you been out drinking again Sanghyuk?"The younger chuckles,too intoxicated to fully comprehend what he or Hakyeon were saying.


End file.
